1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for deodorizing and drying a portion between toes which is capable of keeping the toes in a dry and clean condition such that a bad smell and a ringworm are difficult to generate by putting it between the toes.
2. Prior Art
A device for deodorizing and drying used with putting it between toes has been known by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 48-59692, Sho 52-134280, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 60-81524, Sho 55-168324, Sho 60-49815 and the like.
For example, (1) cotton and sponge are formed in a round rod-like shape or a flat rod-like shape to be put between toes; (2) hygroscopic powders are housed in a cylindrical member formed of urethane foam; (3) a bag, in which activated carbon and the like are housed, is mounted on a ring member, through which a toe is passed, to put said bag in the vicinity of a root of the toe under the condition that a portion between toes is expanded by the ring member; and the like.
Since these are all used by directly putting them in the portion between the toes where a bad smell and ringworm are most easy to generate, it seems that they are more effective than the general device for deodorizing and drying composed as an insole but there are many problems in fact. Accordingly, no practically useful device has been discovered.
For example, in the case of (1) , the device for deodorizing and drying is pressed by the toes from both sides to be deformed in a flat shape, whereby the toes are brought into almost close contact to each other, under the condition that the device for deodorizing and drying formed of cotton or sponge is put between the toes. Accordingly, the ventilation through the portion between the toes by the device for deodorizing and drying is possible only in the up and down direction but cotton and sponge do not show the orientation in ventilation, so that the ventilation is remarkably reduced under the condition that the device is surrounded by the toes.
In the case of the device for deodorizing and drying comprising the cylindrical member filled with a hygroscopic substance, such as (2) , if the hygroscopic substance is filled in a great quantity, when the device is put between the toes, the compactly filled hygroscopic substance leads to a sense of incongruity. On the contrary, if the hygroscopic substance is filled in a small quantity, it falls to the bottom (side of the back of foot) of the cylindrical member, whereby the portion between the toes can not be effectively deodorized and dried.
In addition, in the case of the device for deodorizing and drying using a hard ring member, such as (3) , not only is a sense of incongruity is felt between the toes but also there is the possibility that the toes are injured due to the breakage and the like of the ring member.
In view of the above described disadvantages of the prior arts, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for deodorizing and drying a portion between toes superior in safety which is capable of keeping a superior ventilation in the up and down direction even under the condition that the device is put between the toes to be deformed in a flat shape. Also, it is an object of the invention to provide a device for effectively dehumidifying and deodorizing the vicinity of the root of toe in spite of using a small quantity of the hygroscopic substance used without giving the sense of incongruity even though the device is used by directly putting between the toes.